Nobody
by veiledndarkness
Summary: Someone's listening...Warning: Bobby/OFC, Past Bobby/Jack
1. Chapter 1

Author: veiledndarkness

Title: Nobody

Rating: PG

Pairing: Bobby/OFC, Past Bobby/Jack

Summary: Someone's listening...

Warnings: Not mine, no harm intended, no profit made.

For the prompt _Who?_ at _FourBrothers100_

xx

"No...No, I said I can't..."

"Don't give me that shit!"

"Look, you know I can't just up an' fuckin' come, ok?"

"I told you the last time."

"J...Damn it, would you give me a second to talk?!"

"I'm sorry...Don't be like that...yes, alright?"

"I said I would!"

"I'll call before; we gotta deal with this shit sometime, yeah?"

"Pfft, fuck off ya fairy, I got feelings an' stuff."

"You know I love you, I don't gotta tell you all the time."

"Yeah...Always..."

-click-

"Bobby? Who was that?"

"What?"

"I asked who you were talking to just now."

"...Nobody..."

xx


	2. Chapter 2

Author: veiledndarkness

Title: Nobody - 2

Rating: PG

Pairing (if any, or gen): Bobby/OFC, Past Bobby/Jack

Summary: Someone's listening...

Warnings: Not mine, no harm intended, no profit made.

From the prompt _What?_at _Fourbrothers100 _

xx

"I have to go."

"What?"

"Look, I know I said I'd stay, but I can't."

"But…Bobby, we're supposed to visit my sister this weekend…"

"Sorry."

"Sorry…You're sorry?! That's all you have to say to me?"

"Sure sounds like it."

"Bobby!"

"I don't have time for this. I can't go. Make some excuse up."

"What? You're leaving?"

"Yeah."

"Will you tell me what the hell is going on? Talk to me!"

"…You wouldn't understand."

"I might if you'd just tell me!"

"No."

"Please…I want to help."

"No, just back off, alright?"

"Bobby, please…"

"I gotta go, he's waiting…"

"What?!"

"I…I gotta go."

xx


	3. Chapter 3

Author: veiledndarkness

Title: Nobody

Rating: PG

Pairing: Bobby/OFC, Past Bobby/Jack

Summary: Someone's listening...

Warnings: Not mine, no harm intended, no profit made.

For the prompt _Where?_ at _FourBrothers100_

xx

"You came..."

"I said I would. You thought I wouldn't?"

"No...I just...what'd you tell her?"

"Nothin' that you need to worry about."

"Bobby..."

"You want me to go then?"

"No... stay with me?"

"C'mere. Don't be givin' me that look, Jack."

"Why'd you bother? You're just gonna leave again."

"Jack..."

"You know it's true..."

"What the hell do you want from me? I dropped everything to be here."

"It's not enough, ok?! This...thing, it's not enough anymore."

"There's nowhere else I wanna be, you know that."

"I'm tired of this; I can't keep feelin' guilty for pulling you away like this."

"I'm here cause I wanna be."

"You're here cause you feel guilty, that's why. You go back to her every time!"

"Don't you lay that shit on me!"

"Why won't you stay? Huh? What makes her better than me?"

"It's not like that..."

"Bullshit it isn't like that! You can be with me but in the end you can't face it."

"I'm not fucking scared of facin' nothing!"

"Yeah, you are. Just...go back to her. Go back to what's _right_ for you."

"No."

"Damn you..."

"Shh Jack, don't...it's gonna be ok."

"I can't watch you leave me here again..."

xx


	4. Chapter 4

Author: veiledndarkness

Title: Nobody

Rating: PG

Pairing: Bobby/OFC, Past Bobby/Jack

Summary: Someone's listening...

Warnings: Not mine, no harm intended, no profit made.

For the prompt _Why?_ At _FourBrothers100_

xx

"Bobby, thank God you're home."

"I'm not stayin'."

"But...you just got here! Bobby, you've been gone for a week!"

"I told you I had to go. Look, just...move, will you? I need my bag."

"No, I want some answers first!"

"Man, you just don't know when to quit do you? I said move, I ain't askin' you again."

"Bobby! Don't talk to me like that!"

"I don't have time for this bullshit. I need to pack."

"You...You're such an asshole sometimes!"

"Pfft, you don't know the half of it."

"How can you expect me to understand? You've never opened up to me."

"You wouldn't understand, alright? Stay the fuck outta my head!"

"Bobby...Please, don't leave me like this. I'll...I'll unpack for you."

"No."

"We...We can talk this through. You don't need to leave."

"Yeah, I do. Let go of my arm, _now_."

"Bobby...You're scaring me..."

"You don't know what fucking fear is, ok? Get away from me before I lose my patience."

"It's because of him, isn't it? Your brother..."

"Leave him out of this!"

"It is...I knew it! You have this...this unhealthy obsession with him."

"Get the hell outta my face! Me an' Jack...it's...complicated..."

"You...What are you saying? You...You're leaving me for him?!"

"I have to go now."

"Answer me! You owe me that much, Bobby Mercer!"

"I don't owe you shit. I don't have to explain nothin' to you."

"Don't you love me?"

"Don't ask me that."

"Bobby...Tell me why?"

"Cause he needs me...because I love him more."

xx


End file.
